


Request fics

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics done on request by pigfartsstudent-writes or siriuslikesmoonysbutt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request fics

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly moving all of my fics from tumblr to AO3. Some of these request fics are from ages ago. 
> 
> The first fic was originally posted quite some time ago on [pigfartsstudent-writes](http://pigfartsstudent-writes.tumblr.com/post/84810338635/siriusremus-alone-in-the-hospital-wing-after-a).

Remus was sleeping, and Sirius sat next to him. James and Peter had gone to class, but Sirius refused to leave Remus. They didn’t know why this transformation had been so bad, some were more difficult than others, but this was the worse one Sirius had ever seen. Or, at least, seen the aftermath of.

It just made Sirius that much more determined to finish their Animagus transformations, so Remus wouldn’t be alone.

Remus stirred in his bed, his eyes flickering open.

“Sir-us?” Remus muttered.

“No. Shh, Remus,” Sirius said, standing up and leaning over the bed, “Stay still, and rest. It will hurt too much.”

“I ache all over,” Remus said quietly.

“I know. Madam Pomfrey left some potions for when you wake up,” Sirius said. Remus nodded, and slowly sat up, wincing in pain, his hand gripping his left side. Remus let out a groan, and leant against the wall.

“There’s a good chunk gone,” Sirius said, “Peter threw up. I almost did, too.” He passed Remus one of the potions, and Remus drank, closing his eyes and making a face.

“Disgusting,” Remus said. Sirius passed him the next potion, and watched Remus drink that.

“Madam Pomfrey thinks you’ll be in here for the next couple of days,” Sirius said, “Any idea why this one was so bad?”

“The, er… the wolf picks up on inner turmoil,” Remus said quietly, avoiding Sirius’ eyes. Sirius looked at Remus curiously.

“Inner turmoil?” Sirius asked.

“I’ve been struggling with some things,” Remus said.

“Well, why haven’t you told any of us? You know we’re happy to listen, even if we do give you a ribbing about it,” Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

“It’s something I have to figure out first before I tell you,” Remus said, looking down at the bed, his hand still on his side.

“Remus, you can tell me. Maybe I can help you figure it out,” Sirius said.

“You’re the last person I can tell,” Remus said, and then he clapped his hand over his mouth. Sirius sat back, feeling hurt. Why would Remus tell him last? Did Remus not trust him?

“I didn’t mean… what I meant was…” Remus stumbled over his words and then gave up.

“You don’t trust me,” Sirius said in a small voice.

“I trust you, Sirius, but this is… you wouldn’t understand,” Remus said, shaking his head.

“Try me,” Sirius said.

“Sirius…”

“If it’s affecting your transformations like this, maybe you should talk about it,” Sirius said firmly. Remus sighed.

“I’m just having… very confusing feelings about… about other boys,” Remus said.

“Oh,” Sirius said. He didn’t know what else to say.

“See. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Remus said.

“No, Remus, I’m glad you did,” Sirius said, “You’re not… I mean… I am too. But why would I be the last person you could tell?” Remus was silent as he slowly slid back down, and lay down.

Sirius watched Remus as he turned away, trying not to let out groans of pain.

“Is it me?” Sirius asked softly.

“Go ‘way,” Remus said grumpily.

“It’s you for me,” Sirius admitted. Remus turned around, eyeing Sirius carefully.

“You’re just trying to make me feel better,” Remus said.

“No,” Sirius said, “I’m the only one here. Peter and James have gone to class. Why do you think that is? You’re the one I get confusing feelings for.”

“You’re actually… really?” Remus asked. Sirius nodded, and leant over Remus’ hospital bed, and kissed Remus softly.

“You should sleep,” Sirius said, “And in a couple of days, when you’re feeling better, we can talk. And then your next transformation shouldn’t be as bad.” Remus nodded, slightly sleepily.

“You’ll be here?” Remus asked.

“Of course,” Sirius said, smiling. He watched as Remus drifted back to sleep, a smile across his face. 


End file.
